


MRMR: Back In the Day

by disingenue



Series: My Roof, My Rules [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - The 100 (TV) Fusion, BAMF Anya (The 100), Costia Lives (The 100), F/F, Lexa is Neurodivergent, Neurodiversity, Past Costia/Lexa (The 100), Protective Lexa (The 100), Shy Lexa (The 100)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25872952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disingenue/pseuds/disingenue
Summary: Lexa’s share of dirt. This is a sub-series to the My Roof, My Rules and New Rules series, outlining the formative events of Lexa's past through a series of flashbacks.And as with most other things I write, there will be rap slyly sprinkled throughout to pique your interest in this under-appreciated genre of music.
Relationships: Costia & Lexa (The 100), Costia/Lexa (The 100)
Series: My Roof, My Rules [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880779
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	1. The Jump Off

The music pounded through the door, harder than the person next in line who probably desperately had to relieve themselves. Lexa was sat on the sink of the tiny bathroom, hands clamped over her ears, scowling. 

"Awww, baaaaabe," Costia sang, rubbing Lexa’s arm soothingly. “Too loud?”

“Gimme that,” Lexa grunted, swiping the flask of vodka from her girlfriend and taking a long swig. They would have to re-fill it.

“Oh my god, Lexa! _Slowly!_ Slow down!” Costia giggled, tugging the bottle from her hand. “Save some for me. Jesus.”

Lexa ducked her head, duly chastised, but she was smirking. 

“That’s not all I got in the bag of tricks,” she murmured, producing from the pocket of her jeans a dime bag with two pills. Costia gasped. 

“Lexa! Naughty!” She didn’t mean it. She liked it. She was smiling from ear to ear. 

“But you like it,” Lexa persisted as she opened the bag. Costia produced the mirror and a razor from her purse. “A lil bump... Extended release... Cool.” Lexa crushed the Adderall thoroughly and methodically. She made a line on the back of her hand, snorting it, before carefully laying a line another one down, offering it to Costia. She flashed a rare grin as Costia did it. “Shut the fuck up, we’re coming out!” She shouted impatiently through the door to the muffled female voice on the other side. 

“Lexa, be nice,” Costia warned her gently as she put the mirror and razor safely back in Costia’s clutch, hopping off the counter and positioning the flask slyly in the band of her sports bra, between her breasts, so that her loose-fitting shirt concealed it. 

“Yeah...”

“Lex.” Costia was fixing her with _The Look_. It was patented. By Costia herself. It worked a charm, ninety-nine percent of the time. Ninety eight, maybe.

“Your manners. Use them. Tonight. Be fun. Not grumpy.”

“Whatever,” Lexa grunted. “Let’s see what these losers are about.” She opened the door hard, on purpose. A disgruntled-looking white girl stumbled back as she pushed past, catching Costia by the hand.

"Watch it, cunt!" The white girl snapped as she regained her balance. 

"You ain't seen nothing yet," Lexa shot back swiftly. 

"Lexa!" Costia cried, swatting her on the arm, but she was entertained. "Be. Nice!"

"I will, after this!" She towed a giggling Costia into the mess of bodies twisting on the dance floor. A remix started playing. Costia elbowed her knowingly. _Yooo Tim-man, this the jump-off right here, man!_ The claustrophobia slipped away; it was just herself, the light of her life, Lil Kim... and the booze. And the Adderall. They ground; they were zeroed in on each other. They knew each other. Biblically, even, Lexa mused with a snort. 

“What are you giggling about?!” Costia shouted. 

“Nothing...” Lexa shouted back. Again, Costia drew nearer and nearer. _It's the queen bee..._ They nuzzled, their hips finding each other’s rhythm. Her soft lips... 

_Goons in the club, case somethin' jumps off_

A foreign hand grasped the back of her head. Lexa stiffened. She felt Costia follow suit. Lexa's eyes snapped open as she jerked back to see a taller man with one hand on the back of Costia's head, his other on Lexa's. He looked inebriated. He was not even ashamed of his behavior, simply shocked that they did not like it. Without a second thought, Lexa clipped him lightly in the chin. Costia gasped. The male reeled back a bit, utterly stunned. Now was the time to move. Scare him. 

" _GET FUCKED!_ ", Lexa shrieked, lunging and shoving. The male stumbled backwards into some equally startled dancers. His eyes were wide, his jaw hung open. He was mute. _Good._ He was learning. "You want some?" Lexa pushed, knocking the man lightly about the shoulders provocatively. _See if he has the balls for it._ "You want some?" Dimly, over her ringing ears, she heard Costia scream. She didn't care. The male was pressing back into the crowd, routed, but afraid to turn his back on her. His mouth was still agape, but he had nothing intelligent to say. 

Lexa pursed her lips, biting hard into her lower one. She was _So. Damn. Angry_. She fantasized briefly of punching him square in his stupid face and teaching him a lesson he would never, ever forget. Her arms dropped. Her right hand balled up, the more she thought about it. Just then, she jumped as she was taken from behind in a stronger, tighter grasp. " _Jesus! Fuck!_ " Her instinct told her to struggle and bite, her quick mind and her better sense told her to hold up. The cologne filled her nose. She was definitely being bounced. 

"Whoooa, I'm cool, I'm cool," Lexa promised as Costia watched, looking mildly horrified. "I'm cool, I'm cool, I'm good," she repeated until the grip loosened. At last, she was able to move and be escorted off the dance floor by the bouncer, a large bald black man. Lexa was, if nothing else, pretty good at choosing her battles. She supposed now that he would give her a stern talking to about being safe. Costia trailed behind them helplessly. 

"I wanna go outside. Calm down," The brunette communicated to the large fellow as soon as they were away from the tangle of bodies. "I wanna smoke, is that cool?"

"Sure, do what you have to, miss," The man permitted her, escorting her to the exit. Lexa lowered her eyes, in case it wasn't already obvious how intoxicated she was. Maybe, if she was polite, and communicative, and compliant, he would let her stay. She would hate that, but it would make Costia's night better. 


	2. Campus Security

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Costia's origin story.

It was 1530; break. Lexa removed her headphones and took her shades off, letting her eyes adjust to the low lighting as she entered the campus coffee shop, pocketing her notepad in the pouch on her duty belt. She didn't mind being campus security, even if the uniform was a little silly. She preferred it to her coursework, half the time, for she got to roam in familiar routes around campus, meet new people, which was difficult for her, and help people, which she enjoyed doing. She also got to watch people, which she couldn't help half the time, and answer questions, which she was extremely good at, and remember what she heard and saw, which she was also extremely good at. Usually, she economized, using the time to herself to comprehend what she had read, or to think about what she would write for this paper or that. 

Behind the counter was the same barista who had served her yesterday. She was attractive; a little shorter than Lexa, but roughly the same age. She had a soft, youthful, heart-shaped face beset with doe-like brown eyes that crackled and radiated with intelligence. Her hair was cornsilk blonde, long and straight, swept into a low, loose ponytail. The ends were tipped with a deep shade of purple. She had a trim, but womanly figure, flaring hips, a narrow waist and with breasts that-- _Don't look there._ She wore all black; a form-fitting t-shirt and jeans, and a green apron. Her nametag said, _Costia_. Lexa stood before her, and she forgot to speak as the woman winked at her. She was simply lost. For her words. It happened often enough, especially under distraction. 

"Extra large dark roast, with one ice cube to cool it down?"

"How did you know that?" Lexa wanted to know.

"I just know. I just do. You ordered it last time. You're memorable." _What was she even to say to that?_

"Well, it's true. That is what I would like."

"And that's what you'll get. For Lexa, right?"

"Correct. I need it..."

"Or else?"

Lexa gazed off. She had to think on the query for a moment, especially since she had not yet had her afternoon coffee. "I'll go back up to... Venus.. or wherever I came from." She was rewarded with a musical laugh. _Had she found that funny?_ Her green eyes searched the deep brown ones, and she knew beyond a doubt that Costia had found her funny in just the way she wished to be funny. Shaking her head, the blonde turned, scribbling on a cup with a dark marker before holding it beneath a decanter of coffee and filling it, leaving room at the top to slip a few pieces of ice into it. Lexa took it gratefully when passed to her, taking a lid from the side of the till to seal over the top of the cup, when she noticed something with a frown.

"You wrote your personal information on my cup."

"Well, maybe I think you're cute."

"Have you no professional boundaries?"

Costia recoiled at this, feigning innocence. 

"I have professional boundaries! Some... just not for cute security guards."

"I think you’re cute as well."

"I could have told you that!"

"How?"

"For starters, you're going bright red."

"Oh," Lexa said, a hand going annoyedly to her cheek. 

"It's okay! I'll make this simple. Go back to work. Drink your coffee... Put the number in your contacts. When you get off work, text me. If you feel like it, okay?" She was smiling. A Duchenne smile.

"I probably will," Lexa acknowledged. “I haven’t paid you, yet...”

“Is that going to be a problem?” The woman inquired cheekily. 

“Yes, because—“ Lexa was beginning to say when Costia shushed her with a wink, reaching into the tip jar and counting $2.40 into the till. 

“Lexa... a word of advice,” the woman said as Lexa stared, retreating for the door with her coffee. “Sometimes, you gotta let a cute girl buy you coffee.” She was smiling gently, like she knew something Lexa didn’t. And Lexa knew from that moment, that her face would always be in her mind. 


End file.
